


Beautiful

by Aestheticdenbrough



Series: Oneshots [10]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Coming Out, Dysphoria, F/F, Fluff, Shopping, Trans Girl, Trans Girl Ben, lesbian benverly, new dress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 21:19:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15300246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aestheticdenbrough/pseuds/Aestheticdenbrough
Summary: Ben hasn't told Beverly yet that she's a girl, but on another meet with her, she finally opens up.





	Beautiful

_Another visit to see Bev, finally_ , Ben thinks to herself as she gets out of her mom's car, shouting a quick goodbye and waving behind her on her way to the front door.

She knocks lightly, knowing Bev saw her through the window, and she was at the front door to let her in within seconds. It's been months since they've seen each other, of course it's emotional.

Bev wraps her arms around Ben, taking in every inch of her and breathing in her scent. She pulls away, looking her up and down, "Have you lost weight?" She asks, her hands still on Ben's shoulders.

"A little, joined the track team," Ben replies, her face flushing a deep crimson in response, finally stepping into the bright house. The beige walls have always been soothing to her.

"I'll have to drive up there to see one of your meets," Bev grins, rubbing Ben's shoulder, "How have the boys been?" She asks with a bittersweet smile.

"They've been good," Ben smiles, nudging the back of her hand against Bev's, the blush returning to her face as she does, and a matching one finding Bev's cheeks as well.

Ben and Bev make their way to Bev's room, sitting on her pale pink comforter. "That's good, hope nobody has been giving you guys any trouble," she says softly, stroking Ben's cheek before bringing her hands into her hair, brushing Ben's bangs off her face.

"Your hair is getting really long," she comments, seeing a smile reach Ben's eyes.

"I'm growing it out," she explains, bringing her own hand into her hair. "Helps me feel good about myself," she says more quietly.

"It does?" Bev asks, a little confused as to why it would, _would it be a good time to tell her?_ Ben asks herself.

"Helps me feel more feminine. Dysphoria and all," she tries to say simply, trying to come out in the most casual way possible, the fear of something bigger being too great.

"Oh," Bev responds, looking into Ben's dark eyes for a moment. "Yeah? I think you're beautiful," she adds with a soft smile after a few silent moments.

 

"Really? Like- girl beautiful?" Ben asks in a voice no louder than a whisper. She's insecure, but she's trying her best, but a big source of her confidence tends to be outside validation.  
.  
"Yes, very girl beautiful," Bev smiles, leaning forward and pressing a peck to Ben's lips. "Most beautiful girl I've ever seen," she promises.

Ben smiles shyly, her cheeks turning a light rose, lacing her fingers with Beverly's. "I love you," she says softly, like they have so many times.

Whispered I love you's and daisy chains and late night talks, the things that dictate their lives together when they can meet. Laying on their beds tied talking on the phone, sweatshirts exchanged, the aspects added with long distance.

"I love you too," Bev smiles, getting up quickly. "I have an idea!" She sings, pulling Ben off the bed.

"What?" Ben asks, getting down from atop the sheets.

"It's a surprise," Beverly grins, her smile shining into her pupils.

Bev pulls Ben out of the room, and then out of the house, shoving her own wallet into her pocket, "I'm gonna take you somewhere," she tells her, swinging their hands between them as they walk down the sidewalk, the sun beating down on their faces.

They arrive in front of a vintage charity shop, a few of the glowy letters gone out, but it has character. Beverly drags Ben in through the door and straight to the clothing.

"We're going to find you a dress. You'd look amazing in some of these," she grins, leafing through the dresses on the rack, bringing up some clouds of dust in the process.

Ben looks on in amazement, surprised at Bev's statement, "Me?" She asks, carefully stroking the sleeve of one of them.

Bev nods quickly and confidently, "Yes, you, silly," she chuckles, picking one up, shaking it around to try and lessen the musty smell it carries. "Here! Try this one on, the simple flowery pattern would look so adorable on you," she insists, pressing it into Ben's arms.

Ben stands speechless, admiring the dress when Bev holds up the hanger, near dumbfounded once it's in her own arms, just nodding with an out of it expression.

She walks to the fitting room, locking it behind herself, looking herself in the mirror, a half smile on her face before she has to take off her clothes to try this on. She does so with her eyes closed, picking the dress back up and slipping it over her head.

She goes out to Bev to zip it for her, stepping towards a full length mirror in it, holding the skirt in her hands, her widest grin spreading over her face. The dress may be a bit stained and dusty, old, but it's her _first_ and she couldn't love it more.

She cups her hand over her mouth, tears welling in her eyes as she goes back to Bev and wraps her arms around her tightly. "Thank you- so much, for this," she says in a shaky voice.


End file.
